


The Name of the Devil

by Rulerofyouall



Series: Lucifer (TV) One Shots [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Emotions, Flashbacks, Gen, Name Reveal, Sadness, Samael - Freeform, The Fall - Freeform, Tumblr: luciferprompts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: @luciferprompts "Dan and Chloe are trying to find out Lucifer's "real" name by guessing randomly and hoping for him to react to one of them. After a while Ella does some bible-research and suggests "Samael" ...





	The Name of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/gifts).



> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is OOC
> 
> THE FIGHT SCENE IN THE FLASHBACK IS MODELED OFF OF THE BATTLE OF AGINCOURT IN THE 1989 HENRY THE FIFTH MOVIE. I SUGGEST LOOKING IT UP ON YOUTUBE TO REALLY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN THE SCENE SINCE I SUCK AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES. IN MY MODEL, LUCIFER AND HIS FELLOW REBELLIOUS SPIRITS ARE THE FRENCH, AND MICHAEL AND THE REST ARE THE ENGLISH (MICHAEL IS THE KING) (LUCIFER IS THE GUY AT 5:20-5:30-ISH WHO IS IMPALED BY ALL THE DUDES). (VIOLENT SO TRIGGER WARNING)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBH4hyiF1Lo

"John." Chloe mumbled under her breath towards Lucifer, knowing that Dan was closely observing and analyzing the situation from afar.

Lucifer, however, did not respond, probably thinking that she was speaking to herself about the paperwork laying in front of her. She met Dan's and Ella's eyes; that would be a no.

The three of them had been trying to figure out what Lucifer's birth name was. While it was obvious that he didn't wish to be called as such, they were still curious, and it might lead them to more information about his past, which the LAPD was starting to pressure them to know. It still befuddled Chloe how Lucifer had gotten away with working here for so long with so little known about his past. Usually, people are properly vetted before they get hired, but not Lucifer. The said Devil was sitting near her desk, bored out of his mind yet refusing to do work.

After a couple minutes of silence, Dan stood up and purposefully walked by the fallen angel. "Hey, Harry." He waved, and Chloe looked up to see the Devil's reaction.

There was very little of one. Lucifer looked behind him to see if there was someone named Harry, but when he found no one, he went back to kicking at the detective's desk as if nothing had happened. Chloe bit her lip. If they didn't figure it out soon enough, Lucifer was going to catch on to something, and then, it would be impossible to figure it out. He might even feel betrayed, which the three of them really didn't like to think about.

Maybe they should call it quits. It didn't really matter, did it? Lucifer was Lucifer; he had made it clear that he had abandoned his old self and his old name long ago. Besides, they could always question Amenadiel, but then again, they didn't quite know if the civilian consultant's brother would tell them.

"Worf." Ella merely stood in front of Lucifer.

"I beg your pardon?" Lucifer sat up to hear her better.

"Worf." She persisted.

The Devil paused. "Are you referring to the Star Trek character?"

"Yes." Ella bit her lip. "Qapla'!" She threw her arms out and retreated into the background.

He raised his eyebrow as he sat back. "What sort of spectacle was that?" He genuinely was confused.

Chloe tried to suppress her laughter. Had Ella really that Lucifer had been named after a Star Trek character? "I don't know."

He studied her as if testing to see if she was telling the truth. Truthfully, she didn't know why Ella had chosen that name of all names, so she hoped she would pass his test.

It seemed like she did.

"Ben." Dan called from across the room to no one in particular, hoping that Lucifer would at least turn his head. He didn't.

He tried again. "Bobby!" Still nothing.

"Ned?" Nothing.

"Carl?" Nothing.

"Brian?" _Nothing._

Lucifer seemed a bit curious as to why he was calling out a bunch of random names as did the rest of the LAPD who wasn't in on it, but he showed no signs of recognizing the name as someone would if it belonged to them.

"Jim." Dan threw out one last ditch effort, but it came up with nothing once more.

Ella pulled the male detective into her lab, locked the door, and shut all of the blinds. "We need a better game plan."

He nodded. "They probably think I'm psycho right now." Dan grimaced.

"Well, that's because you just shouted out random names to no one." She reprimanded. "It was too obvious. If we continue like that, he'll catch on."

"If we continue in any way, he'll catch on." The detective corrected. "We need to narrow our search, make a game plan."

Ella sat down, and he followed suit.

"We know that Lucifer probably had wealthy parents." She started. "And they normally don't name their children something like 'Patrick.'"

Dan perked up. "So, you're saying he might have a really uncommon name? Thanks, I can go off of that." He stood up and sprinted to the door.

Ella tried to stop him. "No, wait, Dan, I'm not finished yet."

But he was already shouting out the door. "Chicago! Jersey! Amsterdam! Detroit!"

She pulled him back in forcefully and shut the door after apologizing to the confused audience they had gathered.

"Why did you choose only place names?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. They just came to me." Dan shrugged.

"Were they correct?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

Ella sighed. "Well, Amenadiel's never spoken of changing his name, so maybe he's had it from birth."

"Maybe its tied to religion?" He asked.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the two of them froze. However, it was only Chloe.

"Did you really think his name was Amsterdam?" She hissed, having laughed a lot outside.

"It was a possibility." He grumbled.

Ella rolled her eyes. "We're thinking it is probably Biblical in nature."

"Like his brother's." Chloe nodded along with her.

"Exactly." She brought out a laptop and did some fast typing. "Now, if only we could figure out which one."

Dan added on to the claim. "Probably an angel name if any. Not like Jonathan or something."

"Right." Ella had already taken that into account. "There are still, like, _loads_ of angels, you guys. You have no idea how many there are. In fact, neither do I. Maybe some more has been made in the past two millennia." She shrugged, knowing it was unlikely but sticking to her faith. "Like, I've come across sources suggesting that there are thousands upon thousands and ten thousand times ten thousand angels."

Chloe blinked and swallowed. "Well, not all of them are named."

"Very true, but there are still a lot. Some of them are common names too, like Michael and Gabriel. Hell, if you go to Italy, you'd meet so many Raphaels there..." Ella frowned. "You'd have to dig more into the legends of Christianity to find references of an Amenadiel, so I'd assume their parents went just as far for Lucifer too."

Dan nodded along. "Then, he probably isn't named after one of the big angels, like Metatron and Uriel."

"I wouldn't say that quite yet." She tutted, shaking her figure. "There are plenty of powerful archangels whose names aren't as commonly known as Michael's or Gabriel's."

The male detective sat down heavily. "You got any ideas?"

"Yes. We can assume that he's probably not named after a female angel although records are never straight in recording an angel's gender; they tend to disagree with each other. Maybe none of them are right." Ella shrugged.

"Ella, focus." Chloe reminded.

She snapped her fingers at her. "Right. Anyway, 'Lucifer' roughly translates to 'light bringer,' and after doing a little research, I figured out which angel was the light bringer under God's command."

The detective's interest was peaked. "Which one?"

"The archangel known as Samael was the light bringer." Ella looked relieved. She slumped back with a sigh.

The other two were quiet for a short while.

"You know, guys, since we've found a likely candidate, I feel like we're breaching his privacy. He didn't want us to know, so what right do we have to call him by that name? Who knows what he associates with it." She worried her bottom lip. "It might remind him of bad times."

"Yeah, but we don't even know if that is his name. He might react the same as he did for all the other names." Dan put forth. "Plus, our superiors would finally get off our backs if we had some further confirmation to his identity, and knowing how secretive he is, it might not even lead anywhere."

Chloe looked conflicted. She didn't want to lose her partner's trust; after all, if they went through with this, he'd know that they went behind his back to get more information about him. She had always respected his privacy until now, and she felt awkward with the situation at hand.

"Dan's right." She finally said. "It might not even be the correct name."

"But what if it is?" Ella bit her lip. "Why did we do this?"

Chloe glanced at the other woman. "Because we wanted to know things he didn't want us to know." She paused. "There is only one way to resolve this, you know. We have to confront him."

"You're right." She agreed. "But we should also apologize."

The three of them exited Ella's laboratory to find Lucifer playing on his phone, loyally waiting for his detective to return.

"We're sorry, Lucifer." Chloe spoke first.

That got his attention; he looked up in confusion. "You are all sorry? Whatever for?"

"We tried to figure out what your real name is, and we now realize that that is a big breach in your privacy." Ella continued, getting slightly emotional. "But we didn't mean any harm in it. We were just curious, and our bosses has been pressuring us about not vetting you properly-"

"Miss Lopez, I am not offended. I'm thankful you told me this, but what exactly did you come up with?" He questioned seriously yet gently.

Dan met Chloe's eyes and nodded slightly before he spoke. "It's probably wrong, but....we came up with Samael."

The Devil got tunnel-vision, having to grip the detective's desk next to him in order to maintain his balance. Samael....how the bloody hell did the three of them come up with that? While he supposed it explained why they were shouting random people's (and sometimes places') names, it did not explain exactly how they had reached that conclusion. Had they called his brother? Or did Miss Lopez know something from her Catholic background? Probably not the latter since not a lot of information about that was in the Church. Hell, they didn't even like to refer to him except while cursing him out.

His tunnel-vision worsened as he thought about the name. He breathed quicker, trying to understand how they discovered this secret of his, but it was to no avail. Was it really so obvious that it took a mere Google search, or did they do more? He swallowed, thinking back to the previous times he had been called the Venom of God.

_"Samael."  It was a messenger from the other side, coming in peace; they would not attack. It was Barachiel. "Samael, are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure." He spit. "We all wouldn't be doing this if we weren't sure."_

_The angel next to him, Azazel, nodded in agreement. "We make our own choices."_

_"No, you do not." Barachiel begged them to listen. "You are under the illusion that you do, but if you rebel, Michael will have no choice but to lead an assault against you, possibly banishing you from the Silver City forever."_

_"Then, take this message. I will not back down. Our Father has restrained us and forced us to do his bidding in this time of darkness, but I say let there be light." Samael responded instantly. "Let there be light, so all those capable of making their own choices are permitted to. Let there be light, so a new day can shine and wipe away the sins of our Father. Our holy Father, so divine, so powerful, has made errors in his time, so let there be light." He instructed. "It's the only good thing he ever taught me."_

_The messenger was emotionless now. "You have made your choice, but remember ever action you take against the will of our Father has consequences."_

_"I wouldn't have it unless that were the case."_

_"Fine." Barachiel huffed and rode away._

_It was time for the rebellion. Samael and his sympathizers were on one side of a field just outside of the Silver City, and Michael's men were on others._

_"I trust that I can have faith in you all, and you're opinions are pure. Let there be no greed, no corruption take hold of us on this battlefield. We are here with one mission and one mission only." Samael reminded._

_"Yes, sir." Azazel replied in the same tone._

_They charged, and once they got close enough, the other side did as well. It seemed pretty evenly matched before a sudden deluge of spiked sticks--arrows--rained down on them. What was this technology? Samael and the others had never seen the likes of it before, and neither had the humans down below. It struck many of Samael's sympathizers, and they went down._

_It was the only time he could recall his siblings actively killing each other without remorse, and he caused it. Samael caused it._

_The field gradually became mud as Michael tore through his siblings, one after another, as if they were made of butter. All of them were covered in sweat, grime, blood, and dirt; Samael had tears. He had tears for his fallen siblings regardless of who they sided with._

_After a while in the heat of the battle, he spotted his more shady siblings looting some of the fallen bodies. He groaned. Did they have no respect for their fallen siblings? Especially after he had reminded them all so clearly before the battle had begun. Oh, well._

_Suddenly, he was rushed. A blade impaled him from the back, and he looked behind him to see Amenadiel. Gasping in pain, he was rushed once more from the front. More and more of his siblings crowded around him, each of them sticking their blades in one after another, pushing each other out of the way to get better access. It dawned on him; they despised him. As he forcefully expelled blood from his mouth, he felt a few tears escape his eyes._

_He fell not long after, and his skin burned off of his body._

"-ucifer? Lucifer? Are you there? Dan, call 911-" It was Chloe's voice.

Lucifer rapidly shook his head in distaste. "That won't be necessary.

"We're really sorry, Lucifer." Ella had tears in her eyes. "We won't ever call you it again."

"Yes," he paused for a breath. "That would be much appreciated."

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome!


End file.
